


Heaven Sent

by hyacinthis



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, i die my guy, wooo Angels dating priests is p cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinthis/pseuds/hyacinthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a cute angel Drabble for an au concerning some ocs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Sent

Ace shifted when he felt the soft brush of feathers against his cheek, eyes slowly fluttering. He rolled onto his side, looking over at the angel who set next to him, one wing slightly outstretched and looking slightly guilty. Ace looked over at the clock, sighing slowly. 3:23 a.m.. It felt like he had only gotten an hour of sleep. Since he took the wounded angel in, he felt like he wasn't able to sleep as well as he usually did. There was a light, fluttering feeling in his heart that kept him up all night, confused. So he wasn't that surprised when he felt like he had gotten little to no sleep.

Ace slowly sat up and reached over, petting gently at the angel’s lesser covert, smiling slightly when his wing arched up towards his touch. The blonde angel, who went by the name of Celeste, stretched out his wing, encouraging more of the touches. Ace smiled, running his fingers through his rose-gold colored feathers. He leaned over, kissing his cheek gently.

“I told you not to unfurl them,” he murmured softly, still running his fingers through the soft feathers.

“I know,” Celeste answered quietly. “But they needed to stretch. They hurt when they're curled like that for too long.”

Ace shook his head, shifting off of the bed. He walked around to the other side of Celeste and touched the wing that was still furled, Celeste recoiling in slight pain. Ace frowned and rubbed the base of the wing gently. He looked over some of the bandages, pausing to turn the lamp on so he could better examine them. 

“How are they feeling?” He asked softly, reaching up and petting his soft hair.

“The left one hurts more than the right one,” Celeste answered, trying to look over at him. “I can almost stretch the right one all the way out.”

Ace smiled. “I see that, but you still don't need to stretch it too much.” He warned. “The bones are still healing.”

“I know,” he sighed, slowly lowering his right wing.

“Does it hurt at all?” 

Celeste nodded as Ace pulled some bandages from his bedside drawer. He closed the drawer again and slowly started to unwrap the bandages on his left wing, frowning.

“The tertiaries hurt,” Celeste answered. “And there scapular, but not as bad as the tertiaries.”

“Do you think it's in the bone or in the tissue?”

Celeste hummed, thinking it over. He slowly stretched out his right wing again, all the way that time. He winced and pulled it back to him, pushing some hair from his eyes.

“The tissue.”

Ace frowned, bending Celeste over a little so he could wrap his left wing a little easier. They were big, they got a little hard to work around. He got some antibacterial spray and gently sprayed along the large cut that started at the primaries and ended at the marginal coverts. Celeste winced, hissing. Ace started to wrap his wing again, doing it tightly so it would fall off as easily. He had to rewrap Celeste almost every other day. Maybe if he stopped trying to move them it would help. But Ace really didn't mind all that much.

“I wonder if maybe I missed a spot on your right wing..” Ace murmured as he continued to wrap the left one.

“Maybe…” Celeste sighed.

Ace finished wrapping his left wing and gently kissed the back of his neck, Celeste smiling happily. Ace gently patted his back, walking around to the other side of the bed to look at his right wing. He sat on the bed, sitting criss-crossed. 

“Lay down on your stomach for me.” Ace requested. “Please.”

Celeste shifted to that he was laying on his stomach, his side brushing against Ace’s knee. Ace reached over and rubbed gently at the small spot between his wings.

“Unfurl your right one, please.” Celeste started to do so. “Not all the way.”

He stopped when it was almost completely unfurled, laying his wing across Ace’s lap like hey had done the first night Ace took him home. Ace reached over, gently starting to press at his scapular. Celeste tensed, pressing his face into his arms. Ace frowned, still gently pressing to feel what was there and if everything felt right. Of course, he was no wing expert, but he would be able to tell if something was still broken or torn.

He kept pressing, moving up the scapular until Celeste cried out, gripping at his forearms. Ace frowned, quickly recoiling. Celeste panted, wing twitching slightly as he looked over his shoulder at Celeste.

“I think your humerus is still broken, Celeste,”  
Ace murmured, running his fingers across the feathers.

“But it can't be, it felt fine earlier,” Celeste protested.

“You probably worked it too much. I told you not to.”

Celeste pressed his face back into his arms as Ace started to feel around his tertiaries, parting some of the feathers, a few falling off and onto his leg, tickling the skin, He frowned, finding a few inflamed cuts under the feathers. He shifted, reaching over and grabbing the antibacterial spray again. Celeste winced again, biting his lip hard as Ace quietly shushed him.

He gently rubbed the spray across the cuts, kissing between his wings again. He pushed the feathers back into place. He slowly helped him furl his wing again, Celeste greatly appreciating the help. He sat up and leaned against Ace, closing his eyes. His wing twitched slightly as Ace carefully wrapped an arm around him, heart skipping a beat.

“You can't unfurl them,” Ace reminded. “Let them rest for a couple of days.”

Celeste whined, pressing his face gently against his shoulder. He hated when he couldn't move his wings. It wasn't fair. He liked to moved them and ruffle his feathers and use them like an angel was supposed to use them. It wasn't any fun.

“But when I can't use them I'm just a normal person like you.” Celeste protested, Ace smiling. 

Ace laid back, carefully bringing Celeste with him. Celeste rested his head of blonde hair on Ace’s chest, closing his eyes and sighing slowly. 

“A joyful heart is good medicine, but a crushed spirit dries up the bones.” Ace recited, kissing his head gently. “And, besides, you're still an angel to me.” He smiled.

Celeste smiled and rubbed his chest gently, tracing small circles around his sternum. Ace hummed, rubbing the top of his back, trying hard to avoid his wings. He didn't want to hurt him more than he was already hurt.

“Are you going back to bed?” Celeste asked softly.

“I'm going to try to,” he sighed, turning off one of lamps. “I have to be at the church in the morning.”

Celeste nodded, kissing his chest gently. He didn't mean to wake him, he was just wanting to see how his wings were feeling. He almost forgot that Ace was even asleep. He had been so in his own little world.

“Well, good night,” Celeste smiled, pulling the blankets up over them. 

“Good night,” Ace answered, closing his eyes.

Celeste sighed quietly, closing his eyes. He could at least pretend he was asleep for a couple of hours. He didn't need sleep, but he didn't know what else to do when Ace was asleep. He didn't have anyone to talk to. It was just him and his thoughts. His currents being about when he eventually had to leave Ace’s house, Ace’s care. 

He knew it wasn't right but he had started to develop strong feelings for Ace. He was so sweet and they had gotten so close in the time that Celeste had been there. He didn't want to leave. He didn't want to leave him. This was the nicest human he had ever met. What was he going to do when he had healed and he didn't have an excuse to stay with him anymore?

Celeste pushed the thoughts from his mind and curled closer to Ace, enjoying his warmth and affection while he was still able to get it. He knew he was going to be in trouble when he got home, but he didn't care. Ace was worth the trouble.


End file.
